1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motorcycle, and more particularly to an attachment structure for the rear wheel damper of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
One known rear wheel damper for use on motorcycles is of the so-called progressive type which produces a progressively increasing dampening force. The rear wheel damper of the progressive type is generally assembled in a motorcycle so that it extends substantially vertically between an upper frame portion and a rear fork. More specifically, the rear wheel damper has its upper end pivotally connected to the upper frame portion, i.e., a seat rail, and its lower end pivotally coupled to the rear fork through a link mechanism. The link mechanism has a portion supported on a pivot shaft on a bracket extending from a cross pipe supported transversely between the lower portions of laterally spaced main pipes.
With the damper erected substantially vertically, however, no sufficient space for installing a component such as a fuel tank or a battery therein is defined below the seat, and a considerably large load is imposed directly on the cross pipe when the damper is operated. The cross pipe is thus required to be of a large wall thickness and diameter in order to increase its mechanical strength. Therefore, the parts such as the bracket projecting from the cross pipe must also be increased in thickness. As a result, the weight of the overall motorcycle body is increased.